


And I'll Take You For Who You Are (If You Take Me For Everything)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birthday, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jossed, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean celebrate Sam's birthday with sleepy morning sex. Futurefic, established relationship, so schmoopy it'll make your teeth rot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Take You For Who You Are (If You Take Me For Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly written for my kinks. Yay, self-indulgence! Written for [**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Sam's birthday challenge](http://wendy.livejournal.com/1343252.html) and betaed by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) and [**_doodle**](http://users.livejournal.com/_doodle/profile). ♥

Sam wakes up on his twenty-sixth birthday to the sounds of rain on the window and Dean's heart beating in his ear. He stirs, squinting at the alarm clock; it's too early to get up, but Sam's always been an early riser. They're cocooned together in the lumpy bed, Sam half draped over Dean with his head resting on Dean's chest. He lies awake, absently running his fingers over Dean's stomach muscles and watching them twitch under his touch. His hair flutters over his forehead every time Dean exhales. It took them a while to get here, but they made it, and Sam's grateful for that every day. He presses a kiss to Dean's chest, a silent prayer of thanks that Dean's still with him, that they're still alive and whole and _together_.

They're staying at a bed and breakfast in a nameless town somewhere in Virginia. They pulled in off the highway last night just as the woman at the desk was closing up for the night, and for once, she didn't bat an eye when Sam asked for a king-sized bed. They don't tell people that they're brothers anymore, and sometimes Sam misses that, but he'd miss what they have now more.

There've been reports of poltergeist activity two counties over, but the job can wait; Dean's been looking ragged around the eyes lately, too old and worn for a man who turned thirty four months ago. They can afford to take a little more time off these days, Sam thinks. He still craves _safe_, still wants stability, but he's learning that Dean is both and neither of those things and that the Impala's more of a home to them than anywhere with four brick walls.

Dean's blinking awake now and peering at Sam in the gray early morning light. His face is scrunched from sleep, and his hair is mussed and sticking up in all directions. Sam can't help but want to kiss him, so he does, leaning up to softly press his lips against Dean's. Dean makes a slightly surprised "oh" sound and opens his mouth, blindly seeking Sam as he pulls away. Sam chuckles and shifts up on the bed to get a better angle, then licks his way into Dean's mouth and kisses him slow and deep. He's used to Dean's morning breath and doesn't mind it, even likes it sometimes—it's a part of Dean, and he wouldn't have him any other way. Dean's fingers skitter up and down Sam's side, and Sam shivers and arches into the touch.

"Mmphh," Dean mumbles. He breaks the kiss and leans close to Sam's ear. "You like that, baby?" he murmurs, his voice husky and warm.

Sam smiles. "Mmm. You know I do."

"Bet I know what you'd like even more," Dean says. Without warning, he shoves the sheet and comforter off them and moves down to nuzzle his nose in Sam's pubic hair. Sam knows he's breathing in the scent, and he lets Dean take his time, savoring the light sensations of Dean's fingers sweeping across his hips and Dean's nose nudging against his balls.

It's warm and humid in the room, already not enough air between the heater set too high and the heavy rain threatening to leak inside, and they aren't exactly helping with that. Dean teases him with hot breath over the base of his cock, kisses to his hips and inner thighs, gentle sucks to the head until Sam's so hard and ready he thinks he might cry. Dean smirks at Sam knowingly, then finally, _finally_ takes him down, surrounding Sam's cock with the wet heat of his mouth.

Dean sucks Sam's dick like he'll never get enough, like he could happily do this every day for the rest of his life, and Sam's not about to argue. He moans beneath Dean and strokes his hair, losing himself in his brother's expert hands and lips and tongue. Suddenly, Dean pauses, pulling off with a wet popping sound, and Sam jerks himself back to consciousness and makes a valiant attempt at sitting up. "What?" he almost whines, fisting the sheets in frustration. "Dean, what is it, c'mon, don't stop."

Dean doesn't answer, just flashes Sam a wicked grin before shifting around on top of him and engulfing his cock from the other direction, making Sam moan and arch his back. Dean's hips are in front of Sam's face now, and he lifts up to wrap his lips around his brother's hard cock and take him in as far as he can, loving the familiar weight and bitter taste on his tongue. He struggles not to come just from Dean groaning and flexing all around him, wants this to last, wants.

They melt into each other in a daze of sweat and skin, licking and sucking until Sam doesn't know where he ends and Dean begins. Their soft cries echo above the thudding rhythm of the rain, and Sam comes first with a shuddering groan, helplessly flooding into Dean's mouth. Dean follows seconds later as he swallows around Sam, and Sam drinks down every drop of his come and licks him clean with broad swipes of his tongue until Dean goes soft and pulls away.

When they're both hazy and sated, Dean shifts off and back around for a kiss. Sam can taste them both, salty and warm in his mouth as they pull apart. He sighs contentedly and curls up next to Dean, who wraps a protective arm around him.

"Happy birthday, Sammy," Dean murmurs, dropping a sleepy kiss into his hair. They lie there together in comfortable silence and listen to the rain slowing down, but eventually, Dean starts moving in an attempt to extricate himself from Sam. "We should. Get up, get on the road," he says, although he doesn't sound very convinced.

Sam pulls him back down, smiling. "Stay here a while, yeah? We don't have to go anywhere yet."

Dean settles back on the bed, and Sam lets himself be pulled in close. "Yeah," says Dean. "We can stay here a while."


End file.
